


同族的一次惡作劇

by anthia1998



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: Ocelote的一次惡作劇，Jankos跟Pr0lly交換了身體，要做愛才能變回來
Relationships: Neil "PR0LLY" Hammad/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Kudos: 1





	同族的一次惡作劇

—背景是繼之前的2020春天  
—沙雕向，一切都是Carlos的一次惡作劇

這天中午，剛起床準備去再來兩盤索拉卡上單的Wunder看到了一臉嚴肅的快步走向Pr0lly房間的Jankos，想制止他去送死但是看著Jankos難得嚴肅的很不Jankos的樣子，想了想又住嘴了。

其實事情要回到二十分鐘前，從房裡起床的”Jankos”錯愕的環視周圍，然後冷靜地拿起放在床邊的手機，打開攝像頭的瞬間臉就黑了一半⋯⋯是的，這個“Jankos”內芯換了個人、正是多年的教練Pr0lly。

Pr0lly想都不想直接朝自己的房間去了，也不擔心，畢竟這時候他的身體裡要嘛是Jankos要嘛是來路不明的孤魂野鬼，如果是前者自然不會有什麼危險、如果是後者，死靈法師的能力是跟隨在靈魂上的，就算換了個身體要讓來路不明的孤魂野鬼魂飛魄散也是兩下子的事。

剛踏進房間，沒有給房裡人一點反應的空間，Pr0lly手裡飛出幾道光束就把自己的身體固定在牆壁上。

「Pr0lly？？？？」隨著這句話外加自己的身體露出的驚慌失措的ooc表情，以及靈魂標記的反應，Pr0lly很快確定自己的身體裡的靈魂就是Jankos。

彈指把人放了下來，Pr0lly看著一臉茫然無辜的“自己”不滿的哼了兩聲，抬手對“自己”放出了一個光球。

「你昨天碰過什麼？」Pr0lly皺起眉頭看著“Jankos”，

「昨天Carlos帶我們去吃飯的時候我吃了一顆他給的糖⋯⋯」明顯也想到哪裡不對的Jankos乖乖地說，

「那個混蛋的惡作劇法術，下在你的靈魂上的所以我不能暴力破解⋯⋯看這術力至少要個三天，」Jankos看著Pr0lly用自己的身體咬牙切齒的模樣不禁打了個冷顫。

「那怎麼辦⋯⋯？」Jankos小心翼翼的看著Pr0lly。

「瞞著吧，他想看笑話我就偏不想讓他看⋯⋯」Pr0lly隨口說道，

「⋯⋯可是今天都星期四了，你去比賽真的沒問題嗎？我記得你是中單？」Jankos擺出100%的誠懇以示自己真的不是懷疑無所不能的教練大人，只是表示擔心而已。

「⋯⋯閉嘴。」明顯忘記這件事的Pr0lly惡狠狠的瞪了Jankos一眼。

迫不得已，今天的集合時間裡Pr0lly打算宣布這件事，然後看著按耐不住笑意的Luka，一目瞭然的這件事又是個父子合謀的惡作劇。

最終的決議是Weird pick以遮掩Pr0lly在打野上的不足，直白的說就是掩蓋Pr0lly不會打野這件事。

很快的其他人就發現，這場交換身體倒楣的是要練打野的Pr0lly，Jankos反倒過足了教練的癮，要不是staff們以Jankos演的不像Pr0lly為由阻止，加上不想形象被迫害的Pr0lly的威脅，Jankos都想頂著Pr0lly的殼上台BP。

「Luka別送了，Wunder你也是～」Jankos頂著教練的殼在後頭晃來晃去，然後看著總算是上手了的Pr0lly，靈機一動的走到外頭剝了顆糖再回來，輕輕塞進自己身體嘴裡，一如當年在H2K那樣，然後帶著忽然變成左位的愉快繼續在後面晃來晃去的看隊友打遊戲，反而是Pr0lly被Jankos用自己身體的這舉動驚呆了，並且這只魅魔的身體還不爭氣習慣性臉紅了一下，目睹了一切的Wunder跟著閃現遷了個墳。

這週裡，訓練賽的隊伍體會到了G2要花起來能夠多花，除了“Jankos”忽然穩的讓人疑惑以外，各種五人搖擺各種只有你想不到的上單以外甚至還有“Jankos”搖去上路玩卡牌玩炸彈人。

很快的，比賽日就到了，然而這次對面MSF上來了兩個教練，Jankos意外的獲得了上台的機會。

「你敢敗壞我的形象你就死定了。」伴隨Pr0lly的警告，Jankos撇了撇嘴，被Pr0lly拿了鼠標墊敲在頭上，

「被自己打的感覺真是奇怪⋯⋯」Jankos小聲吐槽，然後又被敲了一下，

「給我留點教練威嚴嘛⋯⋯」

「大家都知道了你要什麼要？」

在嘴砲裡終於輪到G2上場調設備，Jankos帶好了耳機以後就乖乖的站在上野背後，擺出Pr0lly以前BP時候的表情，一點浮誇的表情都不敢做，廢話也不敢多說，因為如果真的把Pr0lly的形象給崩了，Jankos都不敢想像那是什麼下場。

最終為了教練的晚節（？）選出來的陣容是把Jankos殼的Pr0lly搖去中單，Perkz搖去上單，Wunder去打野。

「我覺得reddit肯定要說G2還沒到最後又開始了。」Jankos終於開了口小聲地說，然後被Pr0lly放出的殺氣嚇得又閉嘴了，最終這場比賽還是穩穩當當的贏了下來。

下場的時候是S04跟FNC在候場，跟在FORG1VEN身邊的龍崽Innaxe好奇的問說為什麼今天Jankos的感覺有點怪怪的，有點像恐怖的死靈法師的味道，瞎說大實話的下場就是被FORG1VEN一掌拍閉嘴了，順便躲過了剛好聽到的披著Jankos殼的Pr0lly送來的殺氣。

而Pr0lly看到了FORG1VEN也忽然想起了這個鍊金術師可能會對這該死的惡作劇有點辦法，於是拉著全隊等S04打完比賽。

「你去把他叫來。」S04差不多結束以後，後台的角落裡Pr0lly看向Jankos說到，Jankos想起跟FORG1VEN的恩恩怨怨反射性地搖頭，堅決不肯。

「你覺得我現在可以頂著你的外表去找他嗎？」Pr0lly露出看笨蛋的眼神，Jankos不甘不願的往S04那裡去了，不久之後就把一臉也察覺到哪裡不對的FORG1VEN帶過來了，當然，兩人都沒料到聽完之後FORG1VEN給的答案。

「這很簡單啊，想在術力消耗完之前變回來，就做愛一次就好了。」FORG1VEN冷漠地說道，順手把趴在自己後頸衣領來看戲的小龍崽抓到手上。

Pr0lly用見了鬼的眼神看著FORG1VEN，Jankos更是見了鬼似的往後一跳，

「不管你們誰操誰，總之只要做愛就可以提前恢復，呵。」FORG1VEN補了一句明顯在看戲的話。

「唧～」小龍崽在FORG1VEN手裏看起來也在偷笑，然後感覺到Pr0lly的殺氣就掙開了FORG1VEN的手拍著翅膀飛向走廊盡頭那只熟悉的獨角獸尋求庇護了。

「真的沒有其他的辦法了嗎？比如殺了Ocelote那傢伙？」Pr0lly鐵青著一張臉，

「別說那些想也知道不可能的話，愛做不做隨便你們咯？」FORG1VEN愉悅的留下面面相覷的兩人走回休息室，準備領那只肯定又被Hylissang或獨角獸送回來的小龍崽。

回到基地以後，Pr0lly的房間裡，兩人面面相覷，脫衣服也不是不脫衣服也不是。

「做嗎？」這是認命了甚至有點想當當看左位的Jankos

「⋯⋯我不想操我自己，更不想繼續打野。」這是接受不了自己的身體被操的Pr0lly。

「可⋯⋯可是⋯⋯我⋯⋯」Jankos吞吞吐吐地。

「給你一個機會操我，你不要？」Pr0lly半威脅半誘哄的問，明顯被這件事誘惑到的Jankos抬起了頭。

事情就這樣順理成章地進行著，Pr0lly躺在床上半瞇著眼看著Jankos，Jankos深吸一口氣靠了過去（畢竟對自己的身體還是要鼓起勇氣的）

「唔……」Jankos有些茫然地看著Pr0lly，大概是對著自己的身體無從下手，Jankos低頭去吻Pr0lly，還不時偷偷抬眼看著Pr0lly的反應，慢慢的往下吻。

「技術真差。」Pr0lly睜開眼睛撇了撇嘴，Jankos倒是委屈了，

「別用我的臉做出這種表情！」然後被Pr0lly輕輕擰了一下腰；Jankos撇了撇嘴，努力想像著把床上的人當作Pr0lly的本體，像一隻大狗似的湊上去慢慢的又蹭又吻的，緩緩地往下動作。

「唔⋯⋯」身下的Pr0lly閉著眼，似乎很舒服，但是意識上又不肯承認的狠狠掐了一把偷看著的Jankos的腰，然後揪住Jankos肩膀把人拉過來給了一個又深又長的吻。

「要我教你幾次啊？」Pr0lly拖長了尾音，有些慵懶的問，Jankos被教育過這麼多次也大概知道了自己身體的敏感處在哪裡，報復似的吻上了Pr0lly腰側。

「⋯⋯嗯，這樣還差不多？看看你還有什麼本事，我都教過你這麼多次了。」Pr0lly回過神來依舊挑釁的看著還是有些不知所措的Jankos，Jankos從床頭櫃裡拿出潤滑劑，

「你……你要自己來還是我幫你？……嗷！」又被掐了一下的Jankos又露出宛如本體一樣無辜的眼神， 然後將潤滑劑倒在手上，手伸向Pr0lly的入口，不可免的對自己的身體做這樣的事還是有著不少的異樣感，所以Jankos的動作又變的磨磨蹭蹭的一點也沒有平常Pr0lly的乾脆俐落，

「別彆扭了，要是你沒讓我爽夠，變回來以後你就完蛋了。」Pr0lly看著拖泥帶水的Jankos不滿的又丟出了一句威脅。

Jankos的手沾了潤滑劑在入口打轉了幾圈，一隻手指緩緩進入，另一隻手在Pr0lly腰間胡亂的撫摸著，一邊小心的觀察著Pr0lly的反應，Pr0lly又閉起眼睛，呻吟不自覺地從嘴裡流露出，Jankos看著是很享受的樣子，鬆了一口氣又伸入一支手指，小心翼翼的擴張著。 

「可以了，快點……我又不是你……」Pr0lly伸手掐了一下Jankos的臉，Jankos表達不滿的看著Pr0lly，將性器輕輕的抵在入口慢慢地進入，一邊吻住Pr0lly的唇，像Pr0lly平常做的那樣。

「學的還行嘛？」Pr0lly勾起一抹對於Jankos的臉來說妖的有點過了的笑容，引來了Jankos的抱怨。 

「你也在崩壞我的樣子啊，我才不會笑成這樣呢！」Jankos小小聲的抗議到，選擇用床上的方法報復Pr0lly，於是低下頭，用嘴唇摩娑著Pr0lly腰間，一邊在Pr0lly還沒反應過來的時候將性器抽了出去再用力的頂回去，

「唔……」沒想到Jankos在自己的身體裡比在原身時似乎還能掌握魅魔本能的Pr0lly毫無準備的被頂的呻吟出聲，比起在魅魔的身體裡時扭捏的反應，這會的Jankos膽子大多了，壓著Pr0lly的腰用力的抽插著。

這時候也已經不需要那些相互挑釁的言語，只不過Jankos看著一臉仍然顯得游刃有餘的Pr0lly，不滿的撇了撇嘴，好不容易盼到一次翻身的機會，當然也想看看Pr0lly不一樣的反應。

Jankos一邊動作著一邊從記憶裡試圖掏出點東西來，想了想空出一支手握住Pr0lly的性器，從用指尖輕撫著前端到稍加用力的套弄著整根，終於讓老神在在的Pr0lly崩不住了，又不想這樣示弱，拽住Jankos按在他腰上的手臂狠狠咬了一口。

「嘶—還可以咬人的啊？」Jankos抗議著，想了想怕恢復以後被報復，還是沒有做什麼更過分的舉動，只是抽回了自己的手臂，用唇覆上Pr0lly的唇，又是一個伸長的吻，加上比剛才更為激烈的套弄，不一會兒兩人的下腹就被射出的白濁液體沾染的一蹋糊塗。

「別……輕點。」剛高潮過的身體還太過敏感，Jankos持續的動作對於Pr0lly的刺激比起剛才更大了些，Jankos緊緊抱著Pr0lly又抽插了幾十下也射了出來。

Jankos也學著Pr0lly每次做的那樣，摟著他直到兩人的呼吸都緩過來為止，然後翻身下床拿了紙巾笨拙地為Pr0lly清理著身體，才清理到一半，一陣詭異的光芒包圍住兩人的身體，等到光芒散去，Jankos詫異地發現那個禿頭真的沒有騙人，真的交換了回來。

不過他的腦子也還沒想到怎麼報復搞了這齣惡作劇的父子，只是輕手輕腳的爬上床，摟著第一次當右位所以換回來之前就已經睡著了的Pr0lly，還僥倖地用手機偷偷拍了一張Pr0lly難得睡的人畜無害的樣子。


End file.
